1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston valve type carburetor which assures that air fuel ratio can automatically be corrected according to the variation of an altitude as well as the variation of a temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a snow mobile is used at an altitude of zero to 3000 m for a period of time of a coldest season to the early part of Spring under an environment that an atmospheric pressure and an atmospheric temperature widely vary. As the atmospheric pressure and the atmospheric temperature widely vary in that way, an air density largely varies with the result that the air fuel ratio of a carburetor largely varies.
Generally, a conventional carburetor can not correspond to the variation of an air fuel ratio when an altitude and an atmospheric pressure largely vary. For this reason, a component such as a main jet or the like is exchanged with another one corresponding to operational conditions such as an altitude, an atmospheric temperature or the like so as to correct the deviation of an air fuel ratio. However, a problem is such that an exchanging operation takes long time.